Lullaby of Darkness
by ShadowsOfANightmare
Summary: Aaliyah Stadfeld had assumed that her dreams were due to an overactive imagination. But what if they weren't even dreams to begin with, but memories! The harsh reality hidden from the world comes crashing down on the 18 year old and is only left with one choice... But how does the No-Life King himself fit into all of this? AxOC. Manga/OVA verse. Rated for obvious reasons.


~Lullaby of Darkness~

By

ShadowsOfANightmare

* * *

_~Hello once again my darling readers. Please forgive my long absence if you have been reading my other story A Soul's Tourniquet. As of late, that story has not been at the forefront of my mind like this one has. None the less, I shall be updating that one sometime this week. For those of you who have decided to read this newest fascination of mine, do forgive the length of this chapter. Mind you that this is only the prologue, so naturally it would have been short. I'm simply just looking for feed back from the Hellsing community. Due to work and possible interruptions, my update's will not be as frequent as they have been in the past, so do please try and bear with me. I will never give up on my stories just like that._

_Enough of my jabbering. Please enjoy the prologue of my newest story, Lullaby of Darkness~_

* * *

~_**Prologue**_~

The cold autumn rays of the Hunter's moon cast an eerie yet captivating glow upon the snow laden land. Stars and Constellation's littered the bluish black midnight sky that accompanied the blood tinted moon as the evening progressed towards the coming day.

Standing in stark contrast to the pure white of the newly fallen snow was the cold grey of the stone fortress that ruled over the mountainous terrain. Within its walls, the flames of torches danced to an inaudible song as they lapped against the stone, captivating anyone who walked by their demonic dance.

The silent swishing of fabric and the padding of feet echoed quietly throughout the castle halls as the occupant made their way to their desired destination.

Waist length ebony hair flowed out behind a young female, much of it held together in a braid with the exception to a few stray strands, as she cautiously peered around corners and, every so often, over her shoulder to ensure that she was not being followed. The young female adorned wool undergarments that fell about mid shin and a floor length cloak that fought against the October chill, with the exception of her bare feet against the stone floor.

Her russet color eyes held a sparkle of mischief and fear as she continued, her lithe body hugging the wall as best it could without running into the torches that allowed her to see.

A majority of the castle's occupants had taken to their beds mere hours ago, seeking the safety and warmth that their blankets provided them; leaving only a few guards and the castle's lord the only other's awake.

After a few more turns down the maze like halls, the ebony haired female finally reached her destination. Before her stood two large and intricately carved oak doors that closed off the Lord's chambers to the rest of the stone castle. A wave of anticipation swept over the young women as she rested her hand upon the door and pushed it open, slowly revealing the large room to the outside world.

A soft small graced her lips as her russet eyes landed on the one person she had been waiting to see since the sun rose that morning.

"My Lord…"

Her voice was soft and kind, but also seemed to hold a darker sense of self, buried and locked away from prying eyes. However, upon the sound leaving her mouth, everything was rapidly swallowed by darkness. The young ebony haired female included.

* * *

Vibrant ice blue eyes immediately snapped open, greeted by a pale yellow tinted white ceiling of the bedroom as another obnoxiously loud banging resonated throughout the room.

"Wake up Ali! Yer gonna be late fer school again if ya don't hurry up!" A male's voice stated from the other side of the door.

Ali turned her head slightly to face her bedroom door before slowly sitting up in her bed. The room looked as how it did the previous night before she fell asleep. Dirty clothes hanging off the sides of the hamper, papers strewn across her desk, the closet door halfway open, nothing had changed.

"Another dream…" She replied quietly to herself, trying to assure herself that _this_ was reality and not some strange dream.

Sighing, Ali tossed off her comforter and climbed out of bed, making her way over to her closet, grabbing her school uniform and quickly readying herself for the day ahead.

* * *

_Please review with your thoughts thus far. It will help me improve the story._

_~Shadows_


End file.
